


Der schmale Grat

by xxx_wow_xxx



Series: Der schmale Grat [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_wow_xxx/pseuds/xxx_wow_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war bekanntlich ein schmaler Grat zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe. Und es schien, als habe er schon vor einiger Zeit die Balance verloren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der schmale Grat

Chris wusste im selben Moment, als Zach die Tür öffnete, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er hatte sich auf einen entspannten Samstagabend mit seinem besten Freund gefreut – Pizza, Bier, lange Gespräche oder vielleicht auch ausgehen. Das, wozu sie Lust hatten, so wie sie oft und in der letzten Zeit öfter und immer wieder Abende miteinander verbracht hatten. Aber er kannte Zach zu lange und zu gut, um nicht zu erkennen, dass dieser Abend anders werden würde als geplant. Weil irgendetwas passiert war.

„Hey.“

Er ließ sich von Zach umarmen und erwiderte die Umarmung. Dann folgte er ihm in dessen Haus hinein, das er so gut kannte wie sein eigenes, weil er schon unzählige Stunden hier verbracht hatte. Im Grunde war es inzwischen so etwas wie sein zweites Zuhause geworden – ein Ort, an dem er sich ganz ungezwungen gab, sofort die Schuhe auszog und die Füße aufs Sofa legte oder, wenn er Zach ärgern wollte, auch mal auf den Tisch. Er hatte keine Hemmungen, an Zachs Kühlschank zu gehen oder Zachs Dusche zu benutzen. Zach‘s home was his castle und das war in seinen Augen eine gute, konstante Sache und unterstrich die enge Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen in den letzten 15 Jahren entwickelt hatte. Freunde und Beziehungen waren gekommen und gegangen. Aber das zwischen Zach und ihm hatte bisher alle Höhen und Tiefen überstanden.

Und so schaffte er es gerade lange genug den Mund zu halten, bis sie Zachs großen Wohnraum erreicht hatten, den er besonders gemütlich fand, weil er nicht so steril und durchgeplant war, wie viele andere Wohnräume oder Häuser in Hollywood, sondern Zach aus jeder Ecke zu erkennen war – angefangen von dem alten, schweren Holzschreibtisch seines Großvaters bis hin zu seinen Regalen voll mit Büchern.

Aber dafür hatte er im Moment keinen Blick, sondern einzig und allein für seinen besten Freund, der in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer in diesem Augenblick ein wenig verloren wirkte, wie er so da stand und offensichtlich nicht genau wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Ein Anblick, den es bei Zach nur selten gab und ihn nur noch mehr beunruhigte.

„Was ist passiert, Zach?“

Zachs Blick, der zuvor ziellos durch den Raum gewandert war, fixierte sich schließlich auf ihn. Dann sah er, wie Zach tief Luft holte, bevor er sprach.

„Jonathan und ich haben uns getrennt.“

Er brauchte einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten, die, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht vollkommen überraschend kam, aber dennoch ein kleiner Schock für ihn war. Doch dann verlor er keine Zeit. Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei Zach und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er spürte, wie sich Zachs Arme augenblicklich um seine Hüften schlossen. Sein Mund fand Zachs Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Als Antwort drückte Zach ihn noch ein wenig fester.

Eine Weile standen sie stumm in dieser Umarmung. Dann löste er sich soweit von Zach, dass er diesem forschend ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ein wenig erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er keine Tränenspuren oder geröteten Augen sehen konnte. Also hatte Zach nicht geweint. Doch Zachs Haare waren zerzaust und er wirkte müde und angespannt. Aber damit kam er zurecht.

„Pizza und Bier?“

Und für einen kurzen Moment – das erste Mal an diesem Abend – sah er Zach kurz lächeln und schließlich nicken.

„Pizza und Bier.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sie hatten sich ihre Pizzen kommen lassen und für das Bier Zachs Kühlschrank geplündert. Nun saß er mit unterschlagenen Beinen strümpfig auf Zachs Couch, die Pizzaschachtel balancierte auf seinen Knien. Er stopfte die vorgeschnittenen Pizzaecken in sich hinein und spülte mit seinem Bier hinterher. Zach saß neben ihm in derselben Position, knabberte aber vergleichsweise unenthusiastisch an seiner Pizza herum.

Er wartete, bis er den letzten Bissen gegessen hatte, bevor er die leere Pizzaschachtel auf den Tisch stellte und sich Zach voll zuwandte.

„Jetzt erzähl.“

Zach seufzte und stellte seine noch halbvolle Pizzaschachtel ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach seinem Bier und drehte es in seinen Händen, den Blick gesenkt.

„Wir … hatten einige Probleme in der letzten Zeit. Ich meine, wir sind beide Schauspieler. Wir wohnen in zwei verschiedenen Städten und sind ständig unterwegs, überall auf der ganzen Welt. Wir haben uns viel zu wenig gesehen und dadurch wahrscheinlich immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Und inzwischen – reicht es wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr.“

„Hat Jonathan das genauso gesehen?“

Zach nickte.

„Wir hätten dieses Gespräch vielleicht schon vor einiger Zeit miteinander führen sollen. Aber ich schätze, wir haben es beide hinaus gezögert, solange es ging. Aber irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem das nicht mehr geht. Und der war wohl heute.“

„Es tut mir leid, Zach.“

„Das hast du vorhin schon einmal gesagt.“

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich überrascht bin, würde ich lügen.“

Überrascht sah Zach auf. Das Deckenlicht spiegelte sich in den Brillengläsern seiner schwarzen Brille. Er mochte diese Brille an Zach. Sie passte zu seinem Gesicht und statt seine Augen zu verdecken, betonte sie sie seiner Meinung nach sogar noch.

„Wie meinst du das?“

Er zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern.

„Alles, was du gerade erzählt hast, war offensichtlich. Und ich habe auch gemerkt, dass du dich immer weiter von Jonathan entfernt hast. Du hast immer seltener von ihm gesprochen, immer seltener mit ihm telefoniert, wenn wir unterwegs waren. Besonders aufgefallen ist mir das während unserer Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek. Wir waren fast die ganze Zeit zusammen und ich habe dich kaum mit Jonathan sprechen sehen.“

Er legte Zach die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu – eine der Gesten, die vollkommen normal für sie beide war. Mit Zach war es so einfach – sie berührten sich. Schon immer. Oft. Und egal, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Es kam einfach ganz natürlich – wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich so wohl miteinander fühlten. Immer, wenn er Interviews sah, die Zach und er zusammen gegeben hatten, war er erstaunt, wie nah sie beieinander saßen – so dicht, dass sich ihre Schultern permanent berührten – und wie oft sie den direkten Kontakt auch auf andere Art und Weise suchten, indem sie sich auf die Schultern schlugen, umarmten oder einfach nur mit einem High-Five.

Er mochte es.

Nein, er liebte es.

Noch einmal drückte er Zachs Schulter.

„Und weißt du was, Zach?“

Zach sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Jonathan nicht der Richtige für dich war. Ich glaube schon, dass du am Anfang möglicherweise in ihn verliebt warst. Dass deine Gefühle aber nie weiter gewachsen sind und sich dann irgendwann abgekühlt haben. Weil Jonathan dir nicht das geben konnte, was du wirklich suchst. Was auch immer das ist.“

Zach sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Er nahm seine Hand von Zachs Schulter und legte sie stattdessen auf Zachs Knie.

„Vielleicht liege ich ja auch falsch. Aber so ist es bei mir angekommen.“

Langsam schüttelte Zach den Kopf.

„Du liegst nicht falsch.“

Zach sah nach unten auf seine Hand, die noch immer auf Zachs Knie lag, dann blickte er wieder hoch und sah ihn an.

„Hätte ich Jonathan wirklich geliebt, hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass wir uns so sehr voneinander entfernen. Ich hätte um diese Beziehung gekämpft. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Und jetzt – kann ich nicht einmal weinen. Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil Jonathan, auch wenn es mit seine Entscheidung war, unsere Trennung viel schwerer genommen hat als ich und ich das Gefühl nicht los bekomme, ihn nur benutzt zu haben. Aber es tut mir nicht leid, dass es vorbei ist, im Gegenteil. Im Grunde bin ich sogar erleichtert. Und deshalb fühle ich mich richtig mies.“

Er rückte noch ein wenig näher an Zach heran.

„Du müsstest dich nur schlecht fühlen, wenn du Jonathan etwas vorgemacht und ihn tatsächlich benutzt hättest. Aber zumindest am Anfang war das nicht der Fall. Ich weiß noch, wie es ganz am Anfang war. Da hast du mir stundenlang von ihm erzählt. So wie ich das sehe, hat sich dieses Gefühl wohl einfach nicht gehalten. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich schlecht zu fühlen. So etwas passiert. Dann war Jonathan eben, wie gesagt, einfach nicht der Richtige für dich.“

Zach legte seine eigene Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf Zachs Knie lag.

„Danke, Chris. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da.“

Sofort nahm Zach seine Hand wieder weg und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ja.“

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, dann aber sah Zach ihn wieder an.

„Genug davon. Lass uns den Abend noch genießen.“

Er zögerte kurz, dann aber nickte er. Es brachte nichts, den Abend mit trüben Gedanken und Gesprächen zu verbringen. Vielleicht war es besser, Zach einfach ein wenig abzulenken.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Film?“

„Okay. Du kannst dir einen aussuchen.“

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er liebte Zachs riesige DVD-Sammlung, die sogar noch größer war als seine eigene. Er ließ Zachs Knie los, rutschte von der Couch und ging strümpfig zu Zachs DVD-Regal .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Der Abspann flimmerte gerade über Zachs riesigen Fernseher, der fast so groß war wie eine Kinoleinwand, aber er achtete gar nicht darauf. Denn irgendwann im Laufe des Films war Zach eingeschlafen. Zachs Kopf war dabei auf seine Schulter gerutscht. Er hatte ganz still gehalten, aber irgendwann, als ihm die Position zu unbequem geworden war, hatte er Zach die Brille abgenommen und seinen Kopf vorsichtig in seinen Schoß gelegt.

Und da lag er noch immer und statt auf den Film zu achten, hatte er die letzten Minuten damit verbracht, Zachs Gesicht anzusehen.

Möglicherweise war Zach nicht das, was man als klassisch schön bezeichnen würde. Dafür waren seine Augenbrauen möglicherweise ein wenig zu dick, sein Haarwuchs ein wenig zu stark, die Gesichtszüge zu kantig. Aber Zach war auf seine ganz eigene, vollkommen individuelle Art schön. Das wusste er schon lange. Er mochte Zachs Augen, die braun und warm waren, wann immer er ihn ansah. Und er mochte Zachs Lippen, die er immer wieder beobachtete, wann immer Zach sprach.

Überhaupt mochte er es, wenn Zach sprach. Er liebte Zachs Stimme, den ruhigen Klang. Er kannte niemand, mit dem es leichter und angenehmer war sich zu unterhalten. Und dabei war es egal, ob sie über ernste Themen sprachen oder miteinander herum alberten. Mit Zach war es immer einfach, vertraut und niemals langweilig.

Zach war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Und er bewunderte ihn für diese Stärke. Er bewunderte ihn für seinen Mut, sich in ihrem Beruf öffentlich als schwul zu outen.

Er selbst hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Zach schwul war. Das war eines der Dinge, die Zach ihm als erstes gesagt hatte, nachdem sich abgezeichnet hatte, dass sich zwischen ihnen eine Freundschaft entwickeln würde. Sie waren beide noch sehr jung gewesen und er wusste, dass es Zach einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte, sich ihm gegenüber zu outen, nachdem er seine sexuelle Orientierung erst kurz vorher für sich selbst akzeptiert hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass das eine Art Test war – für ihn und für ihre sich entwickelnde Freundschaft. Und offensichtlich hatte er bestanden. Aber im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Altersgenossen hatte er nie ein Problem mit Homosexualität gehabt. Es war ihm in diesem Moment auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Zach war ihm wichtig gewesen und ihre Freundschaft. Dass Zach schwul war, hatte ihn nie gestört. Und er hatte auch nie Berührungsängste entwickelt. Es war nie wichtig für ihn gewesen, weil es nichts daran änderte, wer Zach war oder anders ausgedrückt – ihn mit definierte. Und er mochte Zach so, wie er war.

Er war der erste gewesen, der Zach darin bestärkt hatte, endlich an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Er hatte gemerkt, wie sehr es Zach belastet hatte, einen so wichtigen Teil seines Lebens verschweigen und heimlich leben zu müssen. Er hatte sogar angefangen, sich wirkliche Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen, der immer stiller, immer nachdenklicher geworden war. Er hatte Zach direkt auf eine Depression zu schlittern sehen und es irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte sich in Zachs Wohnzimmer gesetzt und stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet. Und irgendwann hatte er Zach überredet. Er hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es keine Karriere der Welt wert war, sich seelisch kaputt zu machen. Außerdem hatte er gesagt, dass es doch gar nicht sicher war, dass er keine Rollen mehr bekommen würde. Er war stolz gewesen, als Zach sich gegenüber der New York Times nur wenige Tage später tatsächlich geoutet hatte. Und er war froh für seinen Freund, dass er recht behalten hatte – Zach war immer noch gut im Geschäft. Vielleicht sogar besser als vorher.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Zach Jonathan kennen gelernt.

Er hatte Zachs anfängliche Begeisterung für Jonathan nie ganz nachvollziehen können. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Jonathan nie richtig gemocht und das ziemlich deutliche Gefühl gehabt, dass es bei Jonathan umgekehrt genauso gewesen war. Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass Jonathan eifersüchtig auf seine enge Freundschaft mit Zach gewesen war und er musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben – auch wenn er nicht gerade stolz darauf war – dass er dieses Gefühl genossen hatte. Zu wissen, dass er selbst immer eine wichtige Rolle in Zachs Leben haben würde und sich dieser Rolle sicher sein konnte. Während der Dreharbeiten, der Vorpremieren und ihrer gemeinsamen Interview-Marathons war Jonathans Eifersucht gewachsen. Mehr als einmal war er, wenn Zach und Jonathan dann doch einmal telefoniert hatten, Zeuge geworden, wie Zach Jonathan entweder beruhigt oder sich mit ihm gestritten hatte. Und er vermutete, dass dies mit einen Ausschlag dafür gegeben hatte, dass Zach sich letztlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, die Beziehung zu Jonathan zu beenden.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er traurig darüber war, dass Jonathan aus Zachs Leben verschwunden war. Er hatte immer gespürt, dass Jonathan nicht der Richtige für Zach gewesen war.

Sein Blick war noch immer auf Zachs Gesicht gerichtet und er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er Zach immer und immer wieder die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Er wusste nicht, wann er damit angefangen hatte, aber er musste zugeben, dass er es mochte. Zachs Haare, die wieder ein wenig länger waren und an diesem Abend vollkommen unfrisiert, waren weich und fühlten sich gut an zwischen seinen Fingern.

Er konnte nicht damit aufhören.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit drängte etwas in ihm darauf, seine Gefühle für Zach zu hinterfragen.

Er hatte dieser Stimme bisher keinen Raum gegeben, weil sie ihn nicht nur ein wenig erschreckt, sondern weil er es auch für sinnlos gehalten hatte. Aber nun, da Jonathan Geschichte war und er Zachs Haare streichelte, drängte ihn diese Stimme plötzlich wieder – vehementer und aufdringlicher denn je. Zwar hatte er bisher in seinem Leben ausschließlich Beziehungen mit Frauen gehabt. Aber natürlich hatte er sich an irgendeiner Stelle seines Lebens die Frage gestellt, ob Männer möglicherweise auch für ihn in Frage kämen. Und er hatte diese Frage seitdem noch nie mit einem klaren ‚Nein‘ beantworten können. Vielleicht war auch das mit ein Grund, warum er nie ein Problem mit Zachs Homosexualität gehabt hatte. Aber es hatte ihm einfach im Grundsatz nie einleuchten wollen, warum man sich auf ein Geschlecht beschränken sollte. Er hatte immer dahin tendiert, dass es auf den Menschen ankommen sollte und weniger darauf, ob dieser Mensch nun männlich oder weiblich war. Es war bisher aber nie nötig gewesen, diesen Grundgedanken zu hinterfragen, ihn möglicherweise weiter zu denken. Seine wenigen kurzen Beziehungen hatte er mit Frauen gehabt. Und im Endeffekt hatten ihn andere Männer dann doch nie wirklich interessiert, weil er zu sehr auf Zach fixiert gewesen war.

Möglicherweise hätte ihn aber gerade das auch früher stutzig machen müssen.

Es war immer Zach gewesen, seit sie sich kannten.

Aber ihre Freundschaft war immer so eng gewesen, dass er diese leise Stimme in seinem Inneren möglicherweise auch eine lange Zeit überhört haben konnte. Dafür wusste er noch ganz genau, wann diese Stimme das erste Mal so laut geworden war, dass sie ihn quasi angeschrien hatte – während ihrer gemeinsamen Dreharbeiten zu ‚Star Trek‘, genauer gesagt der Abend, nachdem sie seine Sterbeszene gedreht hatten.

Zach und er hatten sich an diesem Tag abends noch auf seinem Hotelzimmer zusammen gesetzt und ein Bier getrunken, wie sie es während der Zeit der Dreharbeiten öfter getan hatten. An diesem Abend war Zach aber erstaunlich still gewesen, was ungewöhnlich war, weil Zach normalerweise ohne Punkt und Komma sprechen konnte. Er hatte zuerst vermutet, dass Zach sich wieder mit Jonathan am Telefon gestritten hatte und wollte ihn ablenken. Er hatte ihn in die Seite gestoßen und gesagt:

„Das war übrigens gute Arbeit – du hast so überzeugend geweint, dass ich zwischendrin fast geglaubt habe, dass die Tränen echt sind.“

Zach hatte zu ihm aufgesehen und ihn lange stumm angesehen. Dann hatte er geantwortet:

„Die Tränen waren echt.“

Das hatte ihn so überrascht, dass er Zach nur wortlos hatte anstarren können. Im Nachhinein war er sich sicher, dass er ein wenig wie ein Idiot ausgesehen haben musste. Irgendwann hatte er seine Überraschung soweit in den Griff bekommen, dass er fragen konnte:

„Warum?“

Zach hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und den Blick gesenkt.

„Ich habe dich da liegen sehen. Dich, nicht Jim Kirk.“

Und diese Antwort hatte ihn noch mehr überrascht. Irgendwo in seinem Bauch hatten Zachs Worte etwas losgetreten, etwas, das wie unter einem Geröllhaufen die ganze Zeit verschüttet gelegen hatte. Und diesem Geröllhaufen hatte Zach mit seinen Worten einen Tritt verpasst und ihn in Bewegung versetzt und darunter war etwas zum Vorschein gekommen, das er sofort wieder hatte abschirmen müssen, weil er in diesem Moment nicht damit hatte umgehen können.

Er hatte versucht, ein wenig den Ernst aus der Situation zu nehmen, indem er gelächelt und ein wenig herum gewitzelt hatte.

„Vorsichtig – sonst glaube ich am Ende noch, dass ich dir etwas bedeute.“

Er wusste natürlich, dass er Zach etwas bedeutete, dass er ihm viel bedeutete, aber das war ihr Umgangston miteinander. Sie neckten sich und zogen manche Dinge ins Lächerliche. Das war ihre Art sich zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sich mochten und wie viel ihnen ihre Freundschaft bedeutete. Aber dieses Mal war Zach nicht auf seinen Ton eingegangen, sondern hatte wieder auf und ihn an gesehen und seine warmen, braunen Augen waren vollkommen ernst gewesen, als er gesagt hatte:

„Du hast keine Vorstellung, Chris. Du hast absolut keine Vorstellung.“

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er daraufhin hätte sagen sollen, so hatte er geschwiegen. Aber der Geröllhaufen in seinem Inneren war mit Zachs letzten Worten endgültig zu Staub zerfallen. Und was darunter gelegen hatte, hatte sich seitdem in ihm festgehakt und ihn nie mehr ganz losgelassen. Trotzdem hatte er versucht, es weiterhin zu unterdrücken, auch wenn es schwer gewesen war, insbesondere in der letzten Zeit, als sie wegen der Promo-Tour so oft miteinander unterwegs gewesen waren und so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Aber da war im Hintergrund immer Jonathan gewesen und auch, wenn er immer diese kindische Freude verspürt hatte, wenn Zach ihn Jonathan in irgendeiner Weise vorgezogen hatte, hätte er doch niemals willentlich in diese Beziehung gegrätscht. Das war nicht seine Art.

Aber jetzt – war Jonathan plötzlich weg und Zach wieder Single.

Und er war hier, bei Zach und Zachs Kopf lag auf seinem Schoß und seine Hände streichelten noch immer durch Zachs Haare. Und es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu leugnen, dass sich da zwischen all die freundschaftliche Zuneigung, das langjährigen Vertrauen und Wohlfühlen etwas Neues gedrängt hatte – ein neues Gefühl, stärker, intensiver als alle anderen. Eine Art Sehnsucht, die ihn zu Zach hinzuziehen schien. Und verzweifelt wissen wollte, ob es Zach vielleicht ähnlich ging.

Es war bekanntlich ein schmaler Grat zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe. Und es schien, als habe er schon vor einiger Zeit die Balance verloren.

Und trotzdem war es kompliziert. Er konnte Zach nicht einfach wecken und fragen, ob sie möglicherweise diesen Grat gemeinsam auf derselben Seite herabgestürzt waren. Er riskierte hier eine langjährige, intensive Freundschaft, die ihn noch immer wie ein Bungeeseil vor dem völligen Absturz bewahrte. Abgesehen davon, dass Zach sich gerade erst von seinem Freund getrennt hatte und er diese Situation Zachs nicht einfach ausnutzen durfte.

In diesem Moment rührte sich Zach und schlug die Augen auf. Das warme Braun fand ihn, schien in sein Innerstes zu blicken, hielt ihn fest, zog ihn hinein und seine ganzen Gedanken lösten sich in Luft auf. Seine Hand war immer noch in Zachs Haaren vergraben und fand dort Halt. Er liebte Zachs Augen auch ohne Brille. Er liebte die Weichheit in Zachs Blick, wenn er ihn ansah. Er liebte das Lächeln, das sich um Zachs Lippen bildete.

Er war gefangen in diesem Augenblick, der magischer war als alles, was er je erlebt hatte und alle Zweifel verblassten, denn er wusste, dass es zwar schon viele verschiedene Momente zwischen Zach und ihm gegeben hatten, aber noch nie einen solchen wie diesen.

Und plötzlich raste sein Puls, Atmen wurde zu einer schwierigen Angelegenheit, denn plötzlich wusste er einfach, dass dies trotz all seiner Bedenken, die er zuvor gehabt hatte, der Moment sein würde, in dem sich seine Beziehung zu Zach für immer ändern würde. In dem sich sein ganzes Leben ändern würde. Und trotzdem hatte er keine Angst. Nicht vor Zach, nicht vor seiner eigenen Courage, nicht vor der Öffentlichkeit oder was seine Familie sagen würde. Stattdessen hatte er das bestimmte Gefühl, als würde sich endlich ein Kreis schließen, als hätte sich, seit er Zach kannte, sein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen Augenblick zubewegt.

Er sah, wie Zach seine Hand hob, langsam, beinahe zögernd und auf sein Gesicht zubewegte und ohne darüber nachzudenken, senkte er sein Gesicht dieser Hand entgegen. Und dann war sie da – die Berührung. Warm und vertraut und doch so neu an seiner Wange, seiner Haut. Kurz schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich auch Zachs Augen wieder öffneten, die dieser ebenfalls kurz geschlossen haben musste. Er spürte, wie Zachs Finger über seine Haut glitten, langsam, sanft und vorsichtig, als habe er immer noch Angst zurück gewiesen zu werden. Zur Antwort neigte er leicht den Kopf, in diese Berührung hinein, ohne Zach dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er hörte, wie Zach leise die Luft ausstieß, so als habe er sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment verließ ihn jeder klare Gedanken, denn Zachs Daumen berührte seine Lippen, strich mit leichtem Druck über seine Unterlippe, so dass sich seine Lippen leicht teilten.

Es war wie Wasser auf Feuer, wie Sonne auf Regen, wie Hitze auf Kälte.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Zachs Pupillen hatten sich geweitet, so dass seine Augen fast schwarz wirkten aber nichts von ihrem warmen Glanz verloren hatten. Zachs sonst immer helle Haut hatte sich leicht rötlich verfärbt und sein Mund stand ebenfalls leicht offen. Er hatte Zach noch nie so gesehen – so offen, so verletzlich und plötzlich war jede Selbstbeherrschung dahin.

Seine Hand ließ Zachs Haare los, fand stattdessen ihren Weg in Zachs Nacken. Gleichzeitig richtete Zach sich auf. In dem einen Moment sahen sie sich ein letztes Mal in die Augen, als wollten sie sich noch ein letztes Mal vergewissern und im nächsten Moment hatte er die Augen bereits geschlossen und spürte Zachs Lippen auf seinen.

Gedanken an ‚Endlich‘ und ‚Oh Gott‘ und ‚Mehr‘ schwebten wie Nebelfetzen durch sein Bewusstsein, aber was überwog, war reines Gefühl – anders als alles, was er je erlebt hatte, größer, mächtiger, richtiger, erfüllender.

Zachs Lippen waren so sanft, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er spürte die Kraft, die in ihnen steckte und wusste, dass sie ihn zu einer anderen Zeit vollkommen um den Verstand bringen würden. Aber im Moment bewegten sie sich sacht, tastend, beinahe zögerlich, fragend. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen war es der beste Kuss seines Lebens, perfekt. Er war noch nie so geküsst worden. Dieser Kuss war eine Antwort und zugleich eine Frage und er antwortete auf seine Weise – ebenso einfühlsam aber ohne zurück zu halten, ein wenig unsicher aber doch sicher, in allem was er fühlte.

Und offensichtlich verstand Zach, denn als sie sich voneinander lösten und sich ansahen, Stirn an Stirn, lächelte Zach und was er zuvor an Wärme in Zachs Augen gesehen hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm in diesem Moment entgegen strahlte. Es war, als würde man einen Frühlingstag mit einem Sommertag vergleichen.

Zachs Stimme war leise, ein wenig rauer als er sonst.

„Du hattest recht – ich habe die ganze Zeit über nach etwas gesucht. Und ich wusste, dass ich es nur bei dir finden konnte. Aber ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass du dich finden lassen würdest.“

Er lächelte ebenfalls, während sich der Griff seiner Hand in Zachs Nacken verstärkte.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du dich geirrt.“

„Sieht so aus.“

Und dann hatte er genug geredet. Sie würden Gelegenheit haben, sich noch einmal anders, noch einmal ganz neu kennen zu lernen, von einer Seite, die sie bisher voreinander verheimlicht hatten. Aber für den Augenblick – war er einfach zufrieden damit, Zach noch einmal zu küssen. Und er begriff in diesem Moment, dass der schmale Grat zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe für Zach und ihn in Wirklichkeit ein breiter Weg in dieselbe Richtung war, den sie ab sofort zusammen gehen würden.


End file.
